


The Ballads of the Silver-Crowned Lark

by GonEwiththeWolveS



Series: Silver-Crowned Royal Lark [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonEwiththeWolveS/pseuds/GonEwiththeWolveS
Summary: The collection of poems from Julian Alfred Pankratz, as seen in 'Love Lies Bleeding' .
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Silver-Crowned Royal Lark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. A Lark's Place In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be storing all the poems I make for the first fic in this series here, as I write them and edit. Some of these you'll only find later in the story, or not at all if I find nowhere to place them, but they're here for your perusal!

**A Lark’s Place In The Sky**

_A field of mums I strolled at night_

_how sad I was, oh my_

_the skies above, they saw my plight_

_and wept themselves 'til dry_

_What ails you lad, I heard them ask_

_To them I turned and cried_

_"They fit me here and closed the cask_

_my wings so clipped, denied_

_"Despite my pleas not being scant_

_To grasp they did not try_

_When I said nothing could supplant_

_A lark’s place in the sky"_


	2. Ciri's Lullaby

**Ciri's Lullaby**

_A lone wolf prowled the woods, his reign_

_A king with no known kin_

_He found a lion cub, untamed_

_Took it under his wing_

_He taught it fame and love and pain_

_He raised it like his own_

_But soon word spread and hunters came_

_To cut him from his throne_

_But hear me now, I speak the truth_

_The hunters did not know_

_The lion cub, she grew from youth_

_A lioness, their foe_


	3. The Lark And The Wolf

**The Lark And The Wolf**

  
_There was a lark, he owned the skies_  
_From dawn to dusk, he flied_  
_He saw a wolf with golden eyes_  
_And white as snow, his hide_

_Such beauty left the lark amazed_  
_He could not look away_  
_He vowed to see the wolf up close_  
_before the end of may_

_He told his flock of what he’d seen_  
_They did not share his awe_  
_They said, “that wolf he’ll eat you whole_  
_And on your bones he’ll gnaw”_

_The lark refused to heed their words_  
_And went despite their claims_  
_That songs would never be enough_  
_To save him from those fangs_

_He found the wolf one afternoon_  
_Nearby the prairie field_  
_he settled down and chirped a tune_  
_Before the wolf he kneeled_

_The wolf, he snarled and was confused_  
_The lark, he did not flee_  
_“Why are you here, do you not know_  
_What they claim me to be_

_“A beast, a fiend, a monstrous being_  
_He kills with no remorse_  
_You better run before I find myself_  
_my next main course”_

_The lark, he rose and stood his ground_  
_He looked him in the eye_  
_“If that were true you would not waste_  
_your breath to make me fly”_

_Such cunning and audacity_  
_impressed the wolf indeed_  
_“It may be so, but you should go”_  
_leave me alone, I plead”_

_What happened was the wolf misjudged_  
_The lark’s persistency_  
_For every noon, and every ‘morn_  
_he showed consistently_

_He sang his praises, hailed his graces_  
_For the world to hear_  
_What they once spurned and cast aside_  
_Was now his to endear_

_One day he flew down to the woods_  
_To visit his wolf’s den_  
_A kestrel, black, he came across_  
_She said her name was Yen_

_“I’ve seen that wolf withstand alone_  
_woes no soul should sustain_  
_Through muck and mire waded, firm_  
_Not once did he complain_

_“But nowadays all that it takes_  
_For him to grow a rage_  
_Is for his Lark to miss a day,_  
_For that a war he’d wage”_  



	4. Cornflower Blue

**Cornflower Blue**

_ I saw them wide and thrilled and real _

_ for days and weeks and years, _

_ I saw them freeze and turn to steel  _

_ to shield you from your fears. _

_ I saw them mourn and love avoid _

_ when time came to depart, _

_ They shed their tears and cried their fill  _

_ and put aside their heart. _

_ Oceans, skies and columbines _

_ A hundred shades of blues, _

_ I saw them all deep in your eyes  _

_ A myriad of hues. _

_ I saw them later, jaded, faded _

_ by the course of life, _

_ Like limestone turns to marble they  _

_ had hardened from their strife. _

__

_ I shan’t ever forget the time  _

_ they set on mine the last, _

_ Your wounded cry and silent why _

_ my sanity outlast. _

_ And if age takes a toll and steals  _

_ the image of your eyes, _

_ I need but gaze straight into mine _

_ for memories to rise. _


End file.
